Their Happy Ending
by SigmaStar79
Summary: Mike is protective of Kate and doesnt like Captain Roth trying to overstep his bounderies. But KAte has a secret that is going to brighten Commander Flynn's world XD


Their Happy Ending

By Sigmastar79

Please remember I have no beta, all mistakes are mine. This has been on my computer for months and I am finally done with it. Hope you all enjoy it :D

Commander Mike Flynn was usually a cool and calm person. He didn't get angry often, unless needed. He thought with a clear head and made decisions that were best for his ship and crew. He was in his zone while at work and he loved the sea with everything in him. Now, it goes with out saying there are a few distinct ways to get under Mike's nerves.

1) Disrespect his ship.

2) Disrespect his crew

3) And first and foremost; No Touching Kate McGregor!

The last thing on his "No No" list was being broken as we speak. Captain Jim Roth was on his boat and was trying to corner HIS Kate so he could talk to her. The man in question had his hand on Kate's wrist. As it would seem, Kate wanted nothing to do with the Army Officer and was trying to escape the man's trap. Being petite, Kate went around him quickly and disentangled herself then moved away, but Mike could see she was getting frustrated.

Unbeknownst to the three officers, Leading Seaman Robert Dixon had also seen the exchange and went to solve the problem. Quietly getting up from his seat, he walked down the stairs and off the bridge to the door leading to outside of the ship. Quickly locating his XO and her unwanted suitor, Robert quickly gained both people's attention.

"X, NavCom is on the phone for you. Can you please come to the Bridge?"

"Yes RO, Thank You"

"No problem Ma'am"

Up on the bridge, Mike laughed as he saw RO interfere with Captain Roth's moves and Kate walking away from him. He couldn't wait to hear the excuse the stoic man came up with to save his Kate.

As the both walked inside the ship, Kate turned to RO. She knew from the smirk on the man's face that there was no call.

"Thank you RO, that imbilical can't seem to keep his hands to himself"

"No problem ma'am. Just figured I should try and help and be more of a team player. That and the Boss was starting to look mad"

Kate took in that information and smirked. She looked over to the Captain's Cabin and then turned back to RO.

"RO, could you please tell the CO that I need to speak to him and that I am waiting in his cabin?"

"Yes Ma'am" said RO as he rushed back to the bridge. Kate just smiled wickedly and walked into Mike's cabin. She had a little 'Discussion' to have with her CO.

Back on the bridge, Mike was a little disappointed to see RO and no Kate, intil RO passed on the message from his XO to his CO. Acting serious Mike handed the ship over to Swain, who was smiling like the cat that got the cream. He knew Mike had a thing for Kate, but knew nothing would happen on the boat.

As Mike opened his cabin, he saw the most seductive sight he had ever seen. Kate had her hair down and flowing and was reclining back on his rack. His heart stopped beating for a moment and he had to remember how to breathe before smirking at her while closing his door.

"I heard you needed to speak to me X"

"That I do Captain. We need to discuss our future plans"

The patrol ended with little blood shed and the crew was happy to be finally back in port. Dutchy went off with two of his lady friends. RO, 2Dads and Charge went to the pub for a few drinks. Swain went home to his family while Bird said she was off to do some retail therapy. Kate and Mike walked off the ship in their whites and were met by Commander Maxine White, who also had a smile on her face.

"Well LT. McGregor, ready to see your new office at NavCom?"

"Yes Ma'am. But remember what we talked about before?"

Maxine just smiled and nodded her head for Kate to continue. She knew what was coming and she couldn't wait to see Mike's face when he got the news.

"Is it ok to inform him now?"

"Yes it is, just let me grab my phone; I want to record Mike's reaction"

Maxine got out her phone and started recording and gave Kate the nod to continue. Kate just looked at Mike and saw the nervous look on his face.

"Mike Flynn, I love you, and we know I transferred off so we could be together. But there was another reason for my transfer"

With that Kate took Mike's hand and lightly placed it on her stomach. Mike looked confused at first, but then as realization hit him as to what Kate was telling him, he smiled and grabbed up Kate in a tremendous bear hug. Maxine laughed at the scene and then turned the camera on herself as she said.

"That's right people, Commander Mike Flynn and LT. Kate McGregor are not only finally together, but they have a small blessing on the way. Lord help the Navy when he grows up and joins up"


End file.
